Déprime passagère
by Aethyan
Summary: Ils avaient vaincu Altaïr. Le monde n'était plus en danger et chacun allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Mais Kanoya en avait tout, sauf envie. [Shonen Aï]


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Un petit OS sur un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup Re:Creators et j'espère ne pas être la seule !

Un petit Mirokuji x Kanoya, parce que je les trouve très mignons.

Je précise que j'ai écrit cet OS après avoir vu l'épisode 20 (même s'il n'a pas de rapport avec celui-ci) et donc que cet OS se situe après le combat contre Altaïr, même si j'ignore encore comment celui-ci va se terminer.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, Kanoya laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir déprimé.

Il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Il s'y était préparé mais... Il ne s'était pas imaginé que la peine serait aussi difficile à supporter. Quand Meteora leur avait annoncé, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux, il avait cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Et il s'en voulait atrocement pour son égoïsme. Après tout, son monde avait besoin de lui. Yuina aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait voulu ! Rui reconnaissait qu'il aurait volontiers tout donné pour pouvoir passer sa vie ici, avec les autres. Enfin, quand il disait avec les autres...

Kanoya enfouit encore davantage la tête dans son oreiller. Il ne savait pas comment ça s'était fait, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier... Il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas une attirance, comme c'était le cas pour Yuina dans son monde, par exemple, non, là, il était éperdument et désespérement tombé amoureux. Et absolument pas de la personne à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Cependant, lorsque ses rêves avaient commencé à devenir bizarres, qu'il s'était mis à guetter sa présence, à sentir son coeur s'emballer lorsqu'ils entraient en contact, même par simple frôlement, le pilote de Gigas Machina avait compris.

Il était tombé amoureux de Mirokuji. Qui était probablement la personne la moins à même de lui retourner ses sentiments. Si l'épéiste avait la moindre probabilité d'être attiré par des garçons (ce dont Rui doutait sérieusement), ce ne serait certainement pas de lui. Non, il y avait cette complicité entre l'élu de son coeur et le rival de celui-ci, Hakua Sho...

Kanoya n'aimait pas l'admettre mais il était franchement jaloux. Depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Altaïr, Blitz, sa fille et Sho étaient venus au QG avec les survivants de la bataille... Et Yuya n'avait plus lâché son rival, sous le regard amusé de Marine (et un peu étrange aussi, Rui admettait que ce regard lui avait donné des frissons... Comme si elle s'imaginait des choses, et bon dieu, le pilote ne voulait pas savoir quoi). Kanoya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, même s'il culpabilisait de son attitude. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour Sho et Mirokuji de vouloir passer du temps ensemble ? Ils avaient été tant séparé auparavant...

Rui poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça. Dès demain, il serait renvoyé dans son monde. Il retrouverait son quotidien, ses amis, Yuina... Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Au moins, il aurait tout le loisir d'oublier Yuya... Même s'il doutait sérieusement d'en être capable.

TOC TOC !

\- "Je peux entrer ?"

Kanoya sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Mirokuji. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir. S'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux battements de son stupide coeur qui venaient de s'accélèrer ("ben tiens !", pesta t-il), il se leva d'un bon et pria pour avoir l'air présentable. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas qu'il espérait naturel et ouvrit à son ami avec un grand sourire. Il invita l'épéiste à entrer, qui ne se fit pas prier.

\- "Comme on va devoir s'en aller demain..."

Rui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas avoir l'air dépité en entendant le début de phrase de Yuya. Il ne fallait pas que ce dernier se doute de quelque chose.

\- "Je me demandais si tu veux qu'on se fasse une dernière partie de jeux vidéos, acheva l'épéiste d'un ton neutre.

\- Avec plaisir !"

Kanoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fit signe à son ami d'aller choisir leur jeu. Mirokuji se mit à chercher ce qu'il voulait dans la pile de jeux auquels ils avaient déjà joué tandis que le pilote de Gigas Machina le contemplait, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Leur relation passait énormément par leurs longues et quotidiennes parties de jeux vidéos. Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui manquer... Sentant ses yeux le piquer, Rui s'obligea à sortir du flot de ses pensées, au moment où son ami lui tendait la boîte qu'il venait de choisir. Il ne regarda même pas ce que l'épéiste avait bien pu choisir et lança rapidement la partie.

Ils jouèrent un moment et Kanoya retrouva sa bonne humeur. Alors qu'ils venaient d'abattre un boss particulièrement difficile, Mirokuji mit le jeu sur pause et alla leur chercher de quoi boire. Rui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami avait pris ses habitudes chez lui. Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui manquer...

\- "Kanoya ! Oh, Kanoya !"

Le pilote sortit de ses pensées en voyant la main de Yuya s'agiter devant sa tête. L'épéiste sourit d'un air narquois.

\- "Je sais que je suis beau, mais c'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça ...

\- Mais.. Je... Je te fixais pas ! Paniqua Kanoya alors qu'il s'empourprait.

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- ... À rien.

\- Oh, allez, on me la fait pas celle là.

\- Bon d'accord ! Je pensais à tous ces jeux qu'on aura pas le temps de terminer...

\- Oh, je vois. T'es stressé par rapport à demain.

\- Oui. Y a tellement de choses qu'on n'a pas encore fait dans ce monde... Et vous allez me manquer.

\- Tu nous manqueras aussi. Y a des choses que tu regrettes ?

\- Quelques unes."

Rui détourna le regard. Il ne supportait plus les orbes brûlantes de son ami. Il regrettait d'être tombé amoureux de lui, car il savait qu'il allait énormément souffrir à cause de ça. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de soupirer. Il sentait le regard Mirokuji posé sur lui et tentait désespérément de ne pas y faire attention.

\- "Du genre ?

\- J'aurais aimé goûter certains plats", lâcha le plus jeune sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Yuya éclata de rire et Kanoya prit un air indigné, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Parce qu'au fond, si Mirokuji se moquait souvent de lui, il savait que ce n'était jamais méchant. C'était une forme d'affection. Et à chaque fois, ça lui faisait le même effet, il ressentait une étrange chaleur dans le bas-ventre qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- "Et toi, Mirokuji ? Y a des trucs que tu regrettes ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde, je pense.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- C'est pas du tout par rapport à la bouffe.

\- Dis toujours !

\- Y a quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. J'aurais dû lui en parler.

\- ... Oh."

Rui détourna immédiatement le regard, incapable de dissimuler la peine qu'il ressentait. Il le savait depuis le départ, pourtant, que c'était impossible entre eux. Il n'empêche que l'entendre comme ça, cela faisait mal. Il inspira et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait taquine :

\- "Et tu m'en as jamais parlé ? Je pourrais me sentir vexé !

\- J'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion...

\- C'est qui ?"

Kanoya se maudit à l'instant où la question passa ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander ?!

\- "Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui !"

Mais non, il ne voulait pas ! Rui s'insulta mentalement. Il serra légèrement le poing, s'attendant à l'impact qu'aurait forcément la nouvelle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait une réaction ridicule, qu'il...

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, la main de Mirokuji glissa doucement contre sa nuque. Kanoya resta interdit. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Yuya approchait son visage du sien. L'épéiste eut un léger sourire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Rui.

Kanoya mit un léger temps à comprendre. Il-était-en-train-d'embrasser-Mirokuji ! Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, le plus grand s'écarta et plongea son regard dans le sien. Rui se sentit rougir.

\- "Mais... Je... Tu...

\- Tu m'as demandé qui était la personne que j'aimais. Je t'ai répondu. Tu veux qu'on reprenne ?"

Yuya désigna du menton l'écran de jeu et Kanoya comprit immédiatement que son ami cherchait à détourner le sujet. Le pilote ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement et se jeta sur Mirokuji, qui se figea. Rui l'enlaça avec force.

\- "J'osais pas t'en parler... Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- T'es sérieux ?"

Kanoya scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, transmettant toute sa passion dans leur baiser. Yuya lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre pour en forcer le passage. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux.

\- "Je t'aime... Murmura Rui.

\- Ouais, moi aussi."

Le lendemain, toutes les créations s'étaient rassemblées dans leur QG pour retourner dans leurs mondes respectifs. Les larmes coulaient, les étreintes fusaient.

\- "Hum, Meteora... Commença Kanoya.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai choisi. Je ne veux pas rentrer."

Toutes les personnes présentes lui jettèrent un regard surpris. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les bras de Mirokuji s'étaient noués autour de la taille du plus jeune.

\- "Moi aussi je reste."

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce court OS !

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (en bien ou en mal).


End file.
